Oh My GOSH! NO WAY!
by undeadpandabeyondthegrave
Summary: She's a sophisticate modern woman in a prominent family, and she gets everything her way, but what happens if she falls in Middle Earth? rating might go up in the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Of course I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and this is a new story, if you have any questions, comments and suggestions, please tell me so, for it would help with my writing of the story.

**Title: Oh my GOSH, NO WAY!!**

**Chapter 1**

_Barbie_

A woman dressed in a fashionable way, beautiful with straight perfect brownish blond hair and blue-ish green eyes, walked inside the coffee shop causing some stares from the other people. She walked towards the counter to order coffee, and then sat down on nice chair by the corner near the window.

Barbie had just moved from New York to San Francisco California, she was just new here that's why people were staring at her, but that does not make any difference from New York, She was used to being stared at, after all she was lovely.

"Hello?" She answered her phone, which loudly rang inside her bag, It was one of the things she couldn't go out with, her hand phone, wherever she goes, it goes.

"Hello Barbie, we have to make some final touches for the gowns…"her sponsor for the fashion show called.

Her Image goes along with her profession; she is Fashion Designer and Beauty Consultant listed and considered as one of the best.

"Don't worry I'll be right there…" she said immediately standing up from her seat grabbing her white trench coat and at the same time getting her coffee from the counter, she walked towards the door, and smiled to those who were staring at her, turning away their eyes from her and at the same time they were blushing.

-----

"Try putting on bright red for the lips and straighten her hair…" she said to the make-up artist who was doing the make-up for her fashion show, It was very stressful backstage, the models were dressing fast but carefully, so they won't tear the gown, the make-up artists were putting they're make-up's on the models, carefully making sure it suits they're faces, and she was busy instructing them one by one on what to do.

After preparing all of them, she asked the models line up, and go one by one on the catwalk. The gowns were dazzling, making the people look with admiration not only for the gowns but for the Designer; Barbie as well, she had always been meticulous about the details when she designed and made them.

Finally, it was her turn to come out, the applause became louder as the models were clapping as well, and cameras started to flicker more as she goes out walking along with her models, and then gave a slight bow, saying thank you, and then walked back stage followed by her models.

Backstage; a lot of kisses, Hugs, and thank you's were made, it was the usual thing afterwards she went out of the backstage to meet her love ones.

She was greeted by her parent's giving them a hug, who are actually her foster parent's, yes; she is just and adopted child, but she was lucky and thankful to be adopted by them.

"Well done my dear, well done…" they said.

And a guy came out from the side carrying a bouquet of flowers, it was Richard Parker, a guy who she had a huge crush on but never went out with, Even though she is beautiful, honestly, she never dated, and never had a boyfriend.

-----

Lord Legolas Thranduillion, the new King of Mirkwood, stood there, in front of his window quietly and seriously.

"My Lord…" a messenger entered his study, and gave a slight bow, greeting him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Gandalf is here…"

"Alright…" he said, walking away from his window and going downstairs to greet his old friend.

"My Lord…" Gandalf greeted, giving a slight bow.

"Gandalf, please don't be like this…" he said laughing a bit, hugging his old friend.

"I'm just greeting with respect to the new King…"Gandalf said, making both of them laugh.

"How have you been…?" he started as they walked along the hallway.

"I'm fine, as usual, but how about you Legolas?"

"I think I have been impatient lately these days, I do not know how long I would have to wait…"

"Just a few more days, Legolas, just a few more days…"

-----

**A/N: **Thank you for reading please send me your questions, comments and suggestions, , Constructive Criticism, that's what I want, criticize me all you want, but please do not be sarcastic, please be straight to the point for it would help me with my writing.

Just Incase that you're wondering, since the Character is preppy, I had to choose a name that would go along, and since there were countless names, of course I had a hard time, until I remember the doll, that's why I used the name Barbie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Of course I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and this is a new story, if you have any questions, comments and suggestions, please tell me so, for it would help with my writing of the story.

**Title: Oh my GOSH, NO WAY!!**

**Chapter 2**

_Arda_

Barbie, slowly made her way along the street, crowded by people shopping, as she was shopping as well along the boutiques, killing the time before she could go to her first date with Richard. It was the first time she had agreed or has the courage to go out with anyone, especially with the man he likes. She might be beautiful, but there were times she had felt insecure.

Richard wasn't just any man she likes, as long as she can remember; it wasn't just a "like", as long as she can remember; she was already in love with him, but it was only a one sided love, her side.

"Hello?" she answered her hand phone which was ringing loudly inside her bag, her face suddenly turned delighted to hear who it was.

"Hey… how are you?"

"I'm fine… I'll be seeing you in the coffee shop in a few minutes… but which one?" she said, feeling excited.

"Look straight… and you'll find the coffee shop…"he said.

She turned to look straight, finding a nearby coffee shop across the street and finding Richard sitting in one of the outside tables, drinking a cup of coffee; he smiled and waved at her upon seeing her across the street.

She waved back, as she planned to cross the other side, but the cars were still on the go, as she looked beside her, she found a little girl who was playing with her ball, the ball then rolled over in the middle of the street where the cars were still rushing and are on the go.

The little girl, in shock of many people, almost crossed the street, but Barbie had managed to pull her back.

"Hey… don't cross the street while the cars are on the go, and don't ever play ball here, got that?" Barbie said to the little girl.

"Yes…"the little girl said giving her a nod.

A few seconds later without a notice, the girl, attempted to cross the street, trying to retrieve her ball, and to everyone's alarm, a car was rushing ahead, Barbie, immediately rushed down across to the street, and pushed the little girl out of the way, and into the sidewalk, Her eyes had then widen to find a car rushing towards her and hit her.

People immediately rushed across the street, to aid her, some; immediately dialed their hand phones and called for an ambulance, Richard who was in the coffee shop, immediately rushed out, into the middle of the street, to where Barbie's body had landed, and held her into his arms.

"Barbie, please stay with me… stay with me… do you hear me? Stay with me…" he said, with concern.

Barbie, who was still a little conscious, smiled at Richard, she was happy, that Richard was at least concerned about her, and she smiled at him, surroundings turning dark, and then she closed her eyes.

"Barbie? Barbie!!" Richard said, shaking her. "Call the ambulance please! Help!" Richard yelled.

-----

Dawn

A light had shone, on one of the parts of the forest, as the face of Lord Legolas was delighted upon seeing it.

"She's here…" Gandalf, said smilingly.

Elladan and Elrohir Immediately rushed to the Elven King's Study, to tell of what they had seen.

"Legolas, she's here…" Elladan said.

"I know, prepare your horses, where going to ride to that part of the forest" Legolas said as he goes out of his study, hiding the delight he was feeling.

-----

Barbie woke up finding herself at a strange place; the forest was in the color of dark green, and looked very serene. She found herself sitting under the tree, and then to her shock, her pretty red coat was already dirtied with mud, how she loved that coat, she angrily tried to wipe it off, more worried about it, than her situation right now, where she doesn't know where she is.

She then looked ahead finding, a group galloping towards where she is, she didn't feel afraid or backed away, she just continued to wipe the mud off her coat.

The group, stopped, a few meters away from her, and two people got down from their horse, and they looked alike, obviously knowing they were twins

"Sister… welcome back…" one of them said.

Barbie, immediately backed off, upon looking closely and clearly at them, all of them were beautiful people, but they were and looked very strange, and that was the only time she began to worry where she is.

"Woah… woah!! Dude!! I don't remember having any siblings… and where am I?" she said backing off a bit more, and looked around.

"You're in Mirkwood, please come with us sister." The other twin said reaching out his hand.

"Woah! I don't remember having any brothers!" she said, backing off a bit more.

"Please… Cuilpantiel…"

"Don't get any closer!!" she yelled at them.

And just all of the sudden, another group came, galloping, and stopped a few meters away from them, but there was someone that had caught her attention, in the group, he was a handsome man with strong and perfect facial features. Like the others he was beautiful, but he was different for her than the others. She then brought back her attention, to the two people who were infront of her.

"And certainly my name isn't Cuilpantiel!!" she yelled to both of them, "and who are you people!!" she said, backing off more.

"I'm Elladan, and this is Elrohir… were your brothers… and the person over there is the king of this realm, Lord Legolas Thranduillion"

"And what is he? My husband? Hahahahahaha" she said laughing hysterically at the thought.

Legolas's face frowned upon seeing her laugh, this angered him a bit, controlling himself, not going down from his horse, He had waited for this lady to come back for a long time, but after all this time, this is what she is going to do?.

The twins looked at each other worriedly, if she doesn't remember her own name or that they were her brothers, the more she won't remember her own husband, and the more she would be taken aback that she was right in saying that Legolas was her husband.

"Yes… he-he's your husband…"Elrohir said.

Barbie stopped laughing, her face, turned serious; "Hey! I don't have a husband!! I'm still single!! And my name is Barbie not Cuilpantiel! So please, stop making up stories" she yelled.

Legolas, was already fuming in anger, everyone can sense it, especially the twins and Gandalf. How can she say this in his presence?

Barbie immediately looked inside her posh bag, looking for her much-loved hand phone, it was gone, and there was nothing inside anymore, except pepper spray.

"Wait! Pepper spray? Great!" she said to herself, breaking into a run, as the twins chased after her.

She ran as fast as she could, but it seems, this two were faster, without a notice, she tripped over a root of a tree, and fell down, the twins, immediately rushed towards her to help her up but instead, they were kicked on their knees hard and sprayed in the eyes by pepper spray, both fell down the ground, rubbing their eyes in pain.

Legolas knew he needs to take action, upon seeing what was happening; he got down from his horse, and chased after her.

"Don't get any closer!!" she yelled, but he ignored it, walking forward.

She attempted to use the pepper spray on him, but he knocked in out from her hands, fast, that she didn't notice, she attempted to punch him then, but he had caught her fist as well, and pulled her, she protested, making them both fall on the ground on their knees, she fought back, trying to kick him, and she did, in his leg, but he took the pain, trying to hold her down.

She continued kicking and screaming, trying to let herself go from his grasps, she kicked again, harder this time, in his other leg, making him let go of her, and she having the chance to escape. She hurriedly stood up, but he pulled her back again.

"LET ME GO!!" she yelled.

The situation left Legolas with no choice; she just wouldn't give up, he hit her in her abdomen, making her faint, and immediately caught her when she fainted, and carried her to his horse.

Gandalf looked at Legolas as he mounted her into his horse.

"I had no choice…" Legolas said and sighed, and the group rode back to Mirkwood.

-----

**A/N: **Thank you for reading please send me your questions, comments and suggestions, , Constructive Criticism, that's what I want, criticize me all you want, but please do not be sarcastic, please be straight to the point for it would help me with my writing.

Just In case if your wondering how the character; Richard looks like, just think of Jake Gyllenhall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Of course I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and this is a new story, if you have any questions, comments and suggestions, please tell me so, for it would help with my writing of the story.

**Title: Oh my GOSH, NO WAY!!**

**Chapter 3**

_What!!_

Barbie, found herself, in a strange but beautiful room, which made her look around in admiration.

"You're awake…" a stern cold voice, came from the side, turning her gaze to the familiar person, who was sitting on a chair near the bed side, his eyes were stern and cold, but they were beautiful.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Mirkwood…" he said in a low voice, standing up his seat and looked through the window.

"WHAT!!" making her voice loud.

He glared at her, making her look away.

She looked down, to find her clothes changed, she was wearing a long white sleeveless gown. "Who cha-changed m-my clothes?" she said.

"I did…"he said.

"That means you saw—"

He nodded.

"YOU PERVERT!!" she yelled throwing a pillow in his back.

Legolas' eyes widened, on what his wife just called him, how she can call him a pervert, he glared at her; "I'm your husband, I have the right to see everything…"

"No you are not!! I don't have a husband! I'm not married and I haven't done it yet with anyone!! How can you take advantage of me?"

He raised a brow, looking at her, and then a grin appeared on his face, on what she had just said.

"That means we've—"

He nodded; "Several times…"

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!" she yelled, and threw another pillow, as Legolas was taken aback at what she had just done and said.

"Can you at least calm down, and please don't call me that…" he said, immediately trying to pin her down.

"PERVERTED BASTARD!" she repeated, fighting back trying to kick his side.

"Please… calm down… I do not know what to do anymore… please… just calm down…" Legolas said, in a earnest voice.

She stopped, and kept silent; she knew she had too, for it would be very embarrassing if others hear their argument.

"Alright you have seconds to explain to me everything…"

"I… what do you want to know?"

"How did I get here?"

"A Spell sent you back…"

"Sent me back? I've never been here in the first place! 'Sent me back' that means you can send me back to San Francisco!" she said, standing up and headed for the door.

"Don't get any ideas…" he said blocking the door.

"Look! I'm sorry, I don't know you! I have never met you! I have no Idea who you are! So if it hurts you! I'm sorry! I can't do anything about that! I want to go home!" she said, trying to push him out of the way.

"You're not going anywhere!" he said, clutching both her wrist.

"Let me go!!"

"No! You're staying here!!"

"You can't make me! I told you, I can't do anything if it hurts you! So please let me go!"

"This might make you remember…" he said leaning forward, getting close to her.

"Please, my lord, let me g—" her words were cut as soon as he tilted her chin and kissed her, It was a kiss so gentle and warm that made her knees weak, making her knees drop down to the ground.

Legolas looked at her, oh how he had missed kissing those lips of hers, he moved one step closer, and she took one step back.

His hands pushed roughly into her hair as he pulled her head back and then softly, and gently brushed another kiss in her mouth, once, then twice, then third time her mouth was coaxed open of its own accord as his hands ran down her body, and grasped the top of her thighs. He pulled her up then, and her legs impulsively wrapped around his waist. His kisses remained coaxing and persuasive; and his tongue twined with hers. Her white gown had been pushed up to her waist, as her hands cupped the back of his head.

She lost herself to the coolness, and burned up with heat, she hadn't realize he had been moving before he brought her down to the bed and tumbled on to it, his hands were everywhere tracing passion across her skin as his mouth traced down kisses down the line of her neck, as her head fell to the side and caught a small glimpse of both of them in the mirror on the side of the bedroom.

Her arms were flung to his sides, eyes were distant in ecstasy, and her dress began to go loose around her upper body as the back of it was opened, His tunic was half unbuttoned and his head was pressed against the curve of her neck.

She then realize the situation and;

"NO!!" and twisted under him, tumbling to the ground and started to back away.

Legolas gazed at her as she slowly crawled away backwards, keeping her eyes on him the whole time, and the he leaned in and saw those eyes of hers.

Those few moments had stretched longer as her mouth, soft and pliant beneath hers coaxed open and he remembered the pleasure that ran through his body as she had unwillingly let a soft moan slip from her lips. He remembered the feel of her body beneath his hands, and her hair tangled in his hands, and when he lifted her above him, and stared up into those eyes of hers, he knew he was lost.

"I missed you…" he thought to himself as he stared at her.

She stared at him, and for the first time he saw hesitation and confusion flash across her eyes, she stayed silent.

"Come here" he ordered, she was trapped and she knew it, he could see her thinking ticking away all possibilities, the escapes, the excuses. But every route was closed, and now she didn't know what to expect. Her eyes then stared at the door.

"You will not make it to the door, come here."

She stood up and tried to fix her dress, but it was hard since she couldn't easily close the back of her dress, making her back exposed and the dress a bit loose, she then walked towards him, and stood in front of him.

He stood up from the bed and tilted her chin upwards.

"I'll win your heart back…" he said, and then went out of the room.

-----

**A/N: **Thank you for reading please send me your questions, comments and suggestions, , Constructive Criticism, that's what I want, criticize me all you want, but please do not be sarcastic, please be straight to the point for it would help me with my writing.

Please suggest some things, or what you would like to happen next. Thanks!


End file.
